Oh! My Sanji!
by Zoro-luver2000
Summary: i began to wonder what would happen if Sanji called the 'Goddess Help line' From Oh! My Goddess


Disclaimer: ok...this thought popped up in my head when i was reading through the Arlong park forums..I do not own One Piece...it now belongs to 4Shame and i dun own Oh! My Goddess either...

Oh! My Sanji!

Sanji glared towards the other male members of the Going Merry as they waved goodbye, leaving him alone to gaurd the ship while they go off to drink, get rigging supplies, and go shopping. Sanji cursed his luck under his breath as he took a long drag on his ciggarette.

o0o--

"OK! Whoever draws the short straw has to stay and gaurd the ship! Because Im the Captain and the future Pirate King!" laughed Luffy wholeheartidly, pointing to Chopper as the reigndeer held a bunch of different colored straws in his hoof. Everyone nodded and picked a straw out of Chopper's Hoof. Then they compared all of the straws to everyone else's, finding that a certain chef had the shortest straw. "Sanji is to gaurd the ship until we get back!" Said Luffy as a final decree to the situation.

o0o--

Sanji dropped the but of his last ciggarette over the side of the ship and leaned against the railing. "what the hell am I to do while i wait for them to come back?" He said aloud to himself and sighed. "Nami-San, and Vivi-Chan are both shopping...I miss them already." He says with a pout as he looks up to the Alabasta sky. He thinks for a moment and then smiles as he makes his way down to the womens' quarters. He glides his way the dresser where he knew that Nami and Vivi kept their 'delicates'.

After tossing a few silken panties and bras in the air and rejoicing in playing with the underwear from heaven, He lays his head on Nami's pillow and took in a deep breath. " ahh...nami-swan" He says with a heart in his eye. He walks over to nami's desk and stares at a certain object. "since when did we have a telephone?" He tilted his blonde head to the side and picked it up. He looked through a porthole to a billboard advertising a telephone dating service with a beautiful woman on it saying 'call me now'. Sanji, with his love of women decided to call...but pressed all the wrong numbers in his excitement. The phone rang 2 times before a woman picked up.

"Hello you have reached the goddess help line, a representative will be with you in a moment." The woman then hung up, leaving Sanji a little confused. He then hung up the phone and shruged it off. As he started to walk out of the room, someone appeared in the room. Someone beautiful..."Hello, I am first class unlimited license goddess Belldandy, please state your wish.." She says cherrily with a smile on her lovely face. Sanji looked at her with the hearts in his eyes and floated over to her. He got down on one knee and held a rose out to her with his other hand over his heart. "A goddess indeed...only a goddess could be as beautiful as you..oh speak again bright angel so that my ears shall truely hear the voice of heaven!" Belldandy stared down at him with a puzzled look on her face. " umm, Is that your wish?" Sanji looked up at her. "wish?" She nodded and placed her hands behind her. "yes, you may have one and only one wish...it can be anything that you want as long as you dont wish to blow up the world." Sanji looked up at her and stood. " I wish that...i will find All Blue." Belldandy nodded and closed her eyes. "I must conferm with my supervisers." a bright light shines from her facial symbols for a few brief moments and stops. Belldandy looks at him and smiles "wish granted! Now i cannot tell you 'when' you will find All Blue, but you will most difinatly fine it someday! Good-bye!" She goes back through the mirror leaving a stunned Sanji.

He walked onto the deck and looked out at the ocean until it finally hit him. " i should've wished to fine All Blue sometimes within the next 3 days!" He yells at the top of his lungs.

o0o-- 70 years later

a very old man about the age of 89, looked out over edge of his Dingy at the sought after All Blue. "YA-HOO! I finally founds it! I gots my wish! The beautiful goddess granted my wish! Its wasnt a dream!" He started to dance and jump around until he started to cough and weeze alot. Holding his hand over his heart. "ugh! i shouldnt have smoked that much when i was a wippersnapper!"

A/N: ok...i might have went a lil OOC, but hey i tried...please R&R...i do not expect good Reviews...Im just writing this for hte heck of it.


End file.
